Did You Miss Me?
by AJ's Stories
Summary: After Emily tucks her kids in for bed, a certain International arms dealer shows up. Warning: Its a bit OOC at the end, but that's because I didn't want to drag it out to where it was multiple chapters...I might change it, but I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out xD


Emily had just got home from work, she walked in the door, tossed her keys down on the table near her door. She then heard little footsteps pounding on the floor, running down the hall way.

"Mommy!" then little miss Kennedy Prentiss threw herself into her mother's arms.

Emily hoisted the 6 year old up into her arms, "Hey baby girl, where's your brother?"

"In his room." Kennedy pointed down the hall.

"Declan! Sweetie!" Emily called

Declan walked out, "hey mom." he waved at Emily, yeah, she wasn't his real mom, but she practically raised him. Well, since he was 5 years old. He leaned against the wall of the hallway.

Emily smiled, "What, no hug?"

Declan smiled and walked over, he gave her a hug, "Louise went to the store a bit ago, she said she figured I'd be okay to watch Kennedy for half an hour."

Emily nodded, she had offered Louise to live with her, but Louise had insisted on getting her own place, but she stayed at Emily's while she was on cases, so that someone would be able to take care of Declan and Kennedy.

**~LATER THAT NIGHT~**

Emily had tucked Kennedy into bed, given her a kiss, read her a story, and made sure all the monsters were gone from under the bed and in the closets. After she was finished, she noticed that Kennedy had fallen asleep. She smiled softly and quietly shut the door, she walked into the living room.

"Alright, time for bed." Emily ruffled Declan's hair

Declan groaned, "Oh come on...a couple more minutes?"

"Bed, now." Emily said, smiling.

Declan stood up, "Okay." he sighed and hugged her.

Emily hugged him and watched as he walked down the hall, she knew he wouldn't go to sleep, but instead stay up texting his crush.

Emily sat on the couch, watching late night TV to fill the silence before she retired to her own bedroom, she had left herself so tired that she didn't even bother to check the kitchen or any other room, she locked the door then checked on Kennedy. She lightly tapped on Declan's door before opening it a crack, "Make sure you're asleep by midnight, mister." she said.

Declan nodded, "Okay." he had, in fact, been texting the girl he had a crush on.

Emily shut the door quietly and went into her bedroom, she shut the door behind her and stripped off her T-shirt, suddenly she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered.

Emily struggled to get free, trying to break free she reached for something only to be pinned against the wall. She tried to reach to her bedside table for the lap, but her arm was just a little too short. She looked at her captor's face and stopped struggling for a moment. Blue eyes. She knew those eyes.

"Shhh, love." Ian Doyle stood before her, had her pinned against her wall.

Emily shivered as she felt his cold hand run up her bare side, thankful she still had her bra on. Not that it would matter, since he had seen her naked in the past. She had stopped struggling for a while and his grip loosened. She then pulled away and started to dash towards her dresser, where she kept a lock box with her gun in it.

Ian grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, pinning her

Emily struggled, trying to get away, kicking and thrashing.

"Stop." Ian growled in an order her proceeded to pin her down, finally getting her to where she couldn't move.

Emily whimpered, "Ian..."

Ian chuckled, "Miss me, love?" he asked as he brushed his lips against her bare neck

Emily's body jolted, but she remained pinned.

"Calm." Ian whispered in her ear.

Emily shivered for the second time within five minutes, she unwillingly closed her eyes and began to relax. Everything about him was relaxing to her, his touch, his scent, his voice, his kisses. Everything.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked, her voice was controlled but had an underlaying hint of fear to it.

"I missed you." Ian whispered, gently placing a kisses to her collar bone.

Emily swallowed hard, trying not to show fear.

"Don't be afraid, love," Ian smiled at her, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"And how can I be sure of that?" Emily asks, not looking at him as her eyes were still shut.

"If I was here to hurt you, I'd have done that already." Ian said simply, letting up on her wrists, he moved to stand in front of her.

Emily slowly sat up, she looked at him, taking in his appearance. She had missed him.

Ian stepped to her and gently cups her face.

Emily looked up at him, blinking, "I missed you." she whispered.

Ian gently kissed her.

Emily slowly stood up, kissing him back.

"Mommy!" Kennedy called, it sounded like she had another nightmare.

Emily pulled back, "Hold on." she pulled on a tank top from a drawer and went to Kennedy's room, she stepped in and went over to the young girl, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a 'nother nightmare." Kennedy said, the poor little girl was terrified.

Emily sat on the edge of the bed and carefully picked the small girl up, rubbing her back, "It's okay...it was only a dream."

Declan hurried in, "Mom? Is everything alright? What happened?"

Emily looked at him, "Kennedy had another bad dream."

Declan walked over and sat on the other side of Kennedy with a sigh, "You'll be okay." he said to his younger sister, ruffling her hair.

Ian stood in the doorway, unsure of what to say or do.

Kennedy spotted him and cowered into Emily's arms, "Mommy...someone's in the house." she said, pointing at Ian.

Emily turned, as did Declan.

Declan's eyes lit up, "Dad!" he hugged him.

Ian hugged him back, smiling, "I missed you."

Declan pulled back, smiling, he looked at Emily.

Emily smiled and stood up, still holding Kennedy.

"Who is he?" Kennedy asked quietly

"He's dad." Declan smiled.

Kennedy looked up at Emily with her big blue eyes, she wanted to ehar the answer from her mother.

Emily glanced at Ian, who looked shocked and confused, "Ian...this is our daughter, Teagan Elizabeth,"

"I go by Kennedy." Kennedy quickly interjected.

"Kennedy, this is Declan and your father." Emily said, taking a deep breath.

"We have a daughter?" Ian asked softly.

Emily nodded, "We do."

Declan smiled, silently thinking **_finally_**in his head. He knew that if Emily really loved his dad, he would eventually decide to walk away to be with them. He wanted that. He wanted a mom, and a dad, and younger siblings. He already adored his baby sister and was very protective of her.

Kennedy yawned.

Emily looked at her, "Baby girl, why don't you try to get some more sleep?"

"No!" Kennedy cried, "The monsters will come after me."

"The monsters won't come here." Ian said and everyone looked at him, "The only reason they scare you in your dreams is because they can't get to you in real life. Because your mommy has protected you and Declan."

Kennedy blinked once and looked at Emily, "Monsters aren't coming?" she asked in a whisper

"No sweetie, the monsters aren't coming." Emily said softly.

Kennedy nodded and looked back at Ian, "Are you still gonna be here tomorrow?"

Ian looked at Emily then at Declan and back to Kennedy, "Well, that's up to your mommy."

Kennedy looked at Emily.

Emily smiled, "Yeah, he'll still be here." she glanced at Ian as she added the next part, "At least he better be." she teased.

Kennedy smiled and yawned again.

Emily carefully laid her down and kissed her forehead, "Night baby girl." she turned to Declan and Ian, "I think we all better get some sleep."

Ian nodded and hugged Declan again, "Tomorrow we'll talk and catch up."

Declan nodded, "Okay." he hugged Emily again before going to his room.

Ian stepped out with Emily behind him, she quietly shut the door before looking at him.

Ian touched her cheek, "You really are full of surprises."

Emily smiled, "I am?" she knew what he meant though.

"Thank you." Ian said, leaning his forehead against hers, now he was looking straight into her eyes.

Again, Emily knew what he meant, "You don't have to thank me."

"You kept my son safe, you gave birth to our daughter." Ian started.

Emily carefully put a finger to his lips to silence him, she wanted to tell him that just because Chloe didn't want Declan, it didn't mean she didn't. She loved Kennedy and Declan both, "Let's get some sleep." she paused a moment, "You can sleep in my room with me."

**NOTE: TEAGAN ELIZABETH DOYLE better known as KENNEDY PRENTISS IS MY OWN CREATION. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL HER AS I DID MAKE HER UP MYSELF.**


End file.
